Talk:James-109
You have 2 weeks to fix the issues. If they are not resolved in that time, the article will be archived in name space, where it is no longer viewable. }} , so you'll need to change Cayde's Spartan tag. *Third, the name ONYX Team. While it's tempting to give your unit of original characters a cool name (trust me, I had Ion and Fury Teams among others when I started out), it doesn't fit the convention for SPARTAN-II team names, which were all colors. You might still be able to use Onyx, however, by having it changed around '53 when the remaining IIs and IIIs joined the Spartan-IVs in Spartan Branch. **Also, and this isn't an NCF issue, just me talking, there's a lot of confusion between users and canon on Spartan-II teams, I think. The impression we get from Fall of Reach is that team names are just temporary assignments, made for whatever mission they're on, but then Ghosts of Onyx mentions Kurt's own Green Team, and that leads to confusion and everyone wanting their own training team . . . anyway, I suppose the Black Team comics support the idea that there were permanent color-named teams in training, so you could make a group of your characters that way. *I'd suggest removing the mention that he's one of "only two taken from the inner colonies", because I'm pretty sure that there were more than two taken in canon already, like Randall-037 (even though earlier canon said the IIs were all taken from Outer Colonies, but sometimes canon contradicts itself). *Use a SPARTAN Infobox template for a lot of the information under Service Record, because there's a lot of misspellings there (like "Posision") and the template provides that info a lot cleaner. What's left can be reorganized. *Take note that to make lines appear as new paragraphs, you need to hit "enter" twice to make a space between them. *Ajax's points on armor variants being too different to be useful, and on nicknames. Revan's better than Killshot, but it's still kind of silly for him to go by unless it were his real name. And we do have a Spartan here called Riker, so you could probably just give him the name Revan. Of course, we also have a user named Revan, which could make for some confusion. And then, there was a James-005 in canon, which further muddles everything. Basically, I'd pick one name and stick with it. *Though the article hasn't been given a grammar template yet, it needs to be proofread for capitalizations and spaces in a lot of places. I know it probably seems like we're unpleasable, demanding overlords (and we wouldn't be admins if we weren't), but it's not because we enjoy saying things are wrong with anyone's articles. We want users' creations to fit naturally into the Halo-verse, because we believe doing that research and taking the time to make sure everything's right results in a better article, and pointing out the problems and giving you an incentive to make the changes is the best way to do that. Good luck, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask here or message me for help. Good luck, That Damn Sniper.}} is there anything else I need to change? Regarding the infobox I'm quite sure the Spartans from rise of the Spartans are supposed to be Spartan-IIIs (Jmes-109 (talk)) if there is anything else I should add or remove please say, and btw I haven't made any articles or bios like this before so please don't get mad (Jmes-109 (talk))